Ikki Kurogane
|-|Base Ikki= |-|Ittou Shura= |-|Ittou Rasetsu= Summary Despite hailing from a clan of well-respected Mage-Knights, Ikki Kurogane is considered a failure amongst the members of the Kurogane clan as an F-rank Apprentice Knight and is known as the "Worst One". To make a name for himself, Ikki continues to study in Hagun Academy as a repeater, hoping that he would eventually become powerful enough to win in the prestigious Seven Stars Sword Art Festival. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C | At least High 8-C | At least 8-B | At least 8-B, likely 8-A | ' 8-A', likely Low 7-C | 7-C | At least 8-B, likely 8-A | 8-A, likely Low 7-C | 7-C Name: Ikki Kurogane; Worst One, Failure Knight; Another One, Uncrowned Sword King Origin: Rakudai Kishi no Cavalry Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Human, Blazer Powers and Abilities: |-|Pre-SSSAF Arc=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordsmanship (knows at least 128 different sword styles and has mastered the majority of them), Expert Marksman, Expert Martial Artist, Body Control, Battle Precognition via Muscle Movements (evolved to be able to read chains of thought and feelings), Enhanced Senses, Statistics Amplification, Afterimage Creation, can reach top speed without accelerating, Statistics Reduction (Can deploy his Intetsu in Phantom Form so that it only hits the opponent's stamina, ignoring the physical body), Precognition and Mind Reading (Perfect Vision allows Ikki to completely grasp an opponent's style predicting their every thought, action and feeling), Non-Physical Interaction, Extreme Resistance to Pain (Ikki has an insane amount of pain tolerance, so much so that he could take on Touka Toudou in their last fight after being fed poisonous food and having been fighting in the tournament for several weeks. Furthermore he could withstand the pain from the sickness of Yuuri Oreki and her Violet Pain, a pain so great no one, including highly trained guards, can withstand and even Yuuri herself suffers greatly from it, yet Ikki did not even flinch), |-|SSSAF Arc= All previous abilities in addition to Perception Manipulation, Pseudo-Invisibility and Lack of Presence (Ikki improved Trackless Step so that it works not only when he attacks but at any time making people unable to see him or sense his presence), Fear Manipulation (Yuudai Moroboshi lost against Ikki because he was too afraid to land a clean blow, as he himself stated "I felt like I was stepping on the tail of a sleeping beast"), Information Analysis and Clairvoyance (Ikki's eye is extremely perceptive as such he noticed Amane was not normal, Stella was not just talented but also a hard worker, learned the secret technique of Ayase Ayatsuji's father just by looking at her sword stance, noticed Kurado's reflex speed was faster than normal and more), Attack Reflection (Using Madoka), Instinctive Reaction (Ikki is capable of instinctive reaction, not only can he move before thinking but he can also act, attack, defend and counter while being unconscious such as he did in his fight against Edelweiss and Stella, Self-Biological Manipulation (Ikki has extreme body control as such he can focus all his body vectors in 1 direction or even start his own heart after it stops working), Technique Mimicry and Reactive Evolution (Can copy any skill or technique and adapt or improve it to better suit his own style), Durability Negation (Dokuga No Tachi ignores any form of armor by sending shockwaves directly inside the body), Energy Dispersion (Ikki is capable of ignoring side effects from powerful attacks by taking hits in certain positions so that he fully channels the energy into the ground, using rotational movement to send the attack back or by using his body control so that the energy passes through his body entirely and flows back without damaging it), Resistance to Heat Manipulation and Fire Manipulation (By lowering his surface area and using speed he could negate all of Stella Vermillion's fire based attacks by getting through or out of them before they could do any damage. Stella also stated that through the same techniques he can even run in lava without problems), Electricity Manipulation (Touka's electrical charges had no notable effect on him due to his body control allowing him to manipulate his heart muscle and neurotransmission to quickly recover), Extreme Resistance to Fear Manipulation (He can move and fight despite being frozen in fear), Paralysis Inducement, Perception Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation (Could fight against Edelweiss) and other mental abilities (Due to being able to attack and fight with instincts alone while unconscious he can fight while having an inactive mind) |-|Desperado= All previous abilities in addition to Acausality (Type 4. All desperados exist beyond fate of the world, completely transcending it. Through this Desperados ignore their restrictions from fate, Amane Shinomiya's Nameless Glory and even The Prime Minister who can see the fate of the entire world could not see anything about their fate or future), Fate Manipulation (As beings who have transcended the fate of the world, Desperados are the only ones capable of changing their own fate and the fate of the world around them), Death Manipulation (Desperados are capable of killing other people just by willing it), Statistics Amplification and Empowerment (The amount of magic a person possesses is linked to their fate and impossible to change, however Desperados are capable of changing their magic capacity increasing it to levels even beyond A-Rank students), Aura, Fear Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Perception Manipulation (All Desperados can make opponents experience extreme fear, paralyze them, make them lose their will to fight and alter their senses with their presence alone) Attack Potency: At least Building level (Possesses a hundredth of the power that he wields while using Ittou Rasetsu) | At least Large Building level (Possesses a tenth of the power that he wields while using Ittou Rasetsu) | At least City Block level (Destroyed Touka's sword during their clash) | At least City Block level+, likely Multi-City Block level (Possesses a 10th of his strength in Ittou Shura) | Multi-City Block level+, likely Small Town level (Was capable of clashing head on against a Dragon Spirit activated Stella Vermillion for extended periods of time even while the latter was powering up) | Town level (Ten times stronger than when in Ittou Shura) | At least City Block level+, likely Multi-City Block level (Stronger than before in base) | Multi-City Block level+, likely Small Town level (Stronger than before in Ittou Shura) | Town level (Stronger than before in Ittou Rasetsu. Took down Stella in a single strike) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (Faster than Renren. One tenth of Ittous Shura's speed); faster in conjunction with Raikou. | At least Massively Hypersonic (Sightly slower than Raikiri. One tenth of Ittou Rasetsu's speed); faster in conjunction with Raikou. | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Blitzed Raikiri in Mid-Attack); faster in conjunction with Raikou. | At least Sub-Relativistic '''(Is 100x slower than when using Ittou Rasetsu) | At least '''Relativistic+ (10x slower than when using Ittou Rasetsu) | Likely SoL, Possibly FTL (Shouldn't be much slower than his Ittou Rasetsu after awakening) | At least Sub-Relativistic '''(Is 100x slower than when using Ittou Rasetsu) | At least '''Relativistic+ (10x slower than when using Ittou Rasetsu) | Likely SoL, Possibly FTL (Performed the Seeking Shadow secret technique) Lifting Strength: Likely Class 25 (Comparable to Stella) | Likely Class K (Ten times stronger than base) | Likely Class M (A hundred times stronger than base) | Class M | Class M | Class M | Class M | Class M | Class M Striking Strength: Building Class | Large Building Class | City Block Class | At least City Block level, likely Multi-City Block level | Multi-City Block level likely Small Town level |''' Town level''' | At least City Block level, likely Multi-City Block level | Multi-City Block level likely Small Town level |''' Town level''' Durability: At least Building level | At least Large Building level | At least City Block level | At least City Block level, likely Multi-City Block level | Multi-City Block level, likely Small Town level | Town level | At least City Block level, likely Multi-City Block level | Multi-City Block level, likely Small Town level | Town level Stamina: High (Can shrug off broken bones and damaged organs if necessary; he was still able to fight against Toudou Touka despite being sick, poisoned and starved for weeks, has enough mental endurance to stay conscious after having his Device, a physical manifestation of his soul, destroyed) Range: Extended melee range with Intetsu. Unknown, at least several hundred kilometers with Desperado Aura (The Desperado aura has not shown any specific range, but Edelweiss was capable of paralyzing World Class Blazers from cities away). Standard Equipment: Intetsu; Ikki's Device, it takes a form of a black katana Intelligence: Genius in combat; Ikki is highly knowledgeable and quick to pick up on details even in the heat of battle. Ikki has often proven to know a lot about the workings and strong points of the human body and brain. He has been able to understand and explain the details behind most people's fighting style and strengths in a few minutes of combat and can master an entire fighting style by seeing someone else use it a few times. He could even outsmart Byakuya who was hailed as the smartest student by using a tactic that he never anticipated even though Byakuya treated fights as chess and had already planned every other move. Weaknesses: Lack of any sort of ranged attack. Ittou Shura only lasts one minute and Ittou Rasetsu only lasts for one second, and both deal a heavy toll on his body afterward. Destroying Intetsu deals enough mental damage to knock him out under normal circumstances Notable Attacks/Techniques Ittou Shura (一刀修羅 lit.,"Single-bladed shura"): Ikki's Noble Art, it temporarily removes Ikki of all his physical limits, allowing him to gain tremendous power but it can only be used for a minute. It boosts his stats sans durability by a factor of 10. Insight: As a result of being neglected over the years, Ikki has mastered the skills to see through his opponent's technique simply through observing. Ikki can also read his opponent's next move simply through the opponent's muscle movement. Perfect Vision: A higher form of Insight created during his fight with Kirihara, Ikki can read even his opponent's chain of thought and feelings. Trackless Step (抜き足 Nukiashi'):' This technique combines the user's breath control and footwork at the same time to decrease the distance from the user and the target in an instant. This technique actually does not accelerate the user's movements, but by making one's movement difficult to perceive as dangerous and seeping into the opponent's rhythm, the opponent becomes unable to react until too late. After witnessing it multiple times, Ikki is able to apply the same concept to an entire crowd of civilians looking for him and reproduce this technique to walk directly through them completely undetected. Blade Steal (模倣剣技 (ブレイドスティール) Mohou Kengi (Bureido Sutiiru), lit. "Imitation Sword Technique"): One of Ikki's techniques, Ikki using his great insight to observe and steal his opponent's techniques and further improve it through his own swordsmanship. Ikki can grasp most sword styles with only a minute of exchanges. Additionally, his sword stealing is not limited to the techniques his opponent can immediately use. Once he understands a sword style enough to grasp its deepest secrets, he can reproduce its most advanced techniques despite never seeing it prior. Shown when he was able to copy Kaito Ayatsuji's ultimate technique Ten'i Muhou, from watching Ayase Ayatsuji's inadequate training, and when he was able to reproduce Edelweiss's ability to reach top speed without accelerating after their duel. Complete Body Control: As a result of his training, Ikki can perform superhuman feats and rigorous body control such as dashing forward with his body nearly touching the ground without losing balance, disabling a portion or the entirety of one of his senses like when he disabled color perception to increase motion perception and manually controlling his own heartbeat after it's been stopped by Amane. In the Seven Star Festival, Ikki was able to perceive every strand of Stella's hair and hear the sound of his own bloodstream. He can also understand every muscle of his body and count the dust on his skin. Desperado: Ikki is a being who has transcended the fate of the world, as such he can ignore limits set to him by fate and control his own fate and the fate of the world around him. Furthermore like all Desperados he possesses an aura which can instantly induce fear, manipulate the perception or even paralyze any foe. The closer you are to a Desperado the stronger the aura gets, however Desperados like Edelweiss have been capable of inducing fear, giving them blurry vision and paralyzing the bodies of world class mages and even other desperados like Kurono Shinguuji and Nene Saikyou from cities away. Furthermore when Kurono was face to face against Edelweiss she instantly broke down and lost her will to fight as soon as the thought of fighting Edelwess. Desperados have also shown to be able to kill or wound foes with just their will alone. Ittou Rasetsu (一刀羅刹 Ittou Rasetsu, lit., "Single-bladed rakshasa")''': An improved version of the Ittou Shura. It increases the abilities of the user by a factor of 100 except durability, but the burden to the body is immense and it only lasts for one second. When Ikki first used it, he had to stay in bed for a week. '''Ikki Kurogane's Secret Sword Techniques (SS): Seven sword techniques that Ikki himself created. *SS1. Saigeki: A charging attack in which Ikki uses his superhuman body control to focus the vectors in his entire body to a single point, and is considered an anti-material sword technique. *SS2. Rekkou (裂甲, Rend Armor'):' After receiving an enemy's blow, Ikki uses the technique with the same philosophy as One-Inch Punch to make an explosive point-blank counter slash. *SS3. Madoka (円, Circle'):' Ikki receive the enemy's blow but instead of redirecting the force behind him, he makes a circular motion and redirects the force back to the attacker. *SS4. Shinkirou (蜃気狼; Mirage Wolf'):' With radical footwork, Ikki creates an afterimage while running to confuse the distance between him and his opponent. *SS5. Yet to be seen. *SS6. Dokuga no Tachi (毒蛾ノ太刀; Poisonous Moth's Long Sword'):' While sending out a sword slash, by consecutively contracting the muscles, a shockwave is emitted in that interval which is transmitted through the opponent’s weapon and to them. It’s able to pass through armor and into the opponent’s interior. If they are holding a sword in their hand, the arm becomes so numb, they will be forced to drop the weapon. *SS7. Raikou (雷光; Lightning'):' The fastest of Ikki's own original sword technique, only possible while in Ittou Shura. Raikou is a slash swung in a speed that exceeds a human's dynamic vision by far, making it look as if it was an invisible slash. *'Final Secret Sword - Oikage ('追影, Seeking Shadow'):' A technique Ikki improvised in order to defeat Stella at the end of their duel in the final match in the Seven Star festival. After breaking the chains of fate binding him, Ikki put all that extra magical energy into Ittou Shura, and chose the fastest maneuver he knew of Quickdraw. This technique is so fast that Stella was able to see an anomaly: Even Ikki's shadow couldn't catch up to his movements. Key: Base Pre-SSSAF Arc | Ittou Shura Pre-SSSAF Arc | Ittou Rasetsu Pre-SSSAF Arc | Base SSSAF Arc | Ittou Shura SSSAF Arc | Ittou Rasetsu SSSAF Arc | Base Desperado Awakening | Ittou Shura Desperado Awakening | Ittou Rasetsu Desperado Awakening Others Notable Victories: Jin Mo-Ri (The God of High School) Mo-Ri's Profile (8-B versions. Speed equalized. Win via SBA.) Garou (One-Punch Man) Garou's Profile (SSSFA Arc and Hero Hunter Garou were used. Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Pyrrha Nikos (RWBY) Pyrrha's Profile (High 8-C forms, Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Rakudai Kishi no Cavalry Category:Humans Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Teenagers Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Fear Users Category:Death Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Perception Users Category:Aura Users Category:Information Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Biology Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Statistic Reduction Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fate Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Mind Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Paralysis Users